Inazuma y el misterio del Presente y Pasado
by DworryBhappy
Summary: Inazuma Japon se encuentra inmerso en el TFI, pero ahora dos mundos se han encontrado en el tiempo y espacio y uno de ellos necesita ayuda y se da conocer (se pediran oc s en capitulos posteriores)
1. Chapter 1 la chica misteriosa

**Inazuma eleven y el misterio del Presente y Pasado**

Hola a todo el mundo. Esta es mi segunda historia, aunque la primera mía propia y que consta de varios capítulos. A cierto punto de la historia, **empezare a pedir oc´s**, lo digo, porque a lo mejor, a mediados de la historia salís y no tenéis ni idea de lo que ha pasado hasta entonces, o simplemente, no hace falta que os leáis todo lo anterior. Esta historia va dedicada sobre todo, a mis tres grandes escritoras, **Chao Ling**-**Yin**, **Kani14 **y ** .x. **

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero si la historia y personajes que empezaran a salir dentro de poco.

**Capitulo 1**

"**La reunión de la selección japonesa y la chica misteriosa"**

El objeto de todas las miradas de todo tipo de futbolistas de todos los países, el torneo frontera internacional, la mayor competición de la historia, donde compiten para llegar a ser los mejores del mundo entero…

En Inazuma, han pasado tres meses desde los acontecimientos de la Academia Alius y todos los jugadores volvieron a sus institutos y el que fue el mejor equipo del mundo, se disolvió, pero todavía siguen jugando al futbol todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, dos mundos se han encontrado en el espacio y tiempo, y ahora, uno de los dos necesita ayuda y se da conocer…

**En el instituto Raimon, por la mañana:**

-¿Dónde estará Endo?- pregunto Goenji examinando la sala donde el entrenador Hibiki les había reunido, aunque, nadie sabia el motivo y este pensaba que en una reunión de tantos jugadores de futbol (con algunos extraños, como el de el peinado lila), no podía faltar uno de los mejores porteros del mundo

-Ya lo conoces, siempre llega tarde a todos sitios- respondió Someoka tras encogerse de hombros y sin darle mucha importancia

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Vaya, no sabia que había tanta gente…-dijo Endo entrando y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, para después examinar la sala con cierto interés

-¡Ey, Endo! ¿Te llamo también a ti también Hibiki?- pregunto Tachimuckai acercándose para luego recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de este-Pero no es solo a mi, mira quien mas esta aquí…

-¡Kogure! ¡Tsunami! ¡Fubuki!- exclama Endo al ver algunos de sus antiguos compañeros allí

-Me da gusto saber que esta bien y además, estamos encantados volverle a verle, capitán- dice Fubuki con una amable sonrisa

-Mira, en esta ocasión fuiste tú el que llego tarde- dice Goenji, recordándole que la última vez, fue el que llego tarde al equipo, por culpa de la Academia Alius

-Si, lo que pasa es que me quede dormido, jajaja- reconoce Endo- Anda, pero si también esta Hiyikata y ese es…

-Mukata Masaru, del Kidokawa, es una lastima que mis hermanos no hayan podido venir…-dijo este enfadado de que Endo no lo reconociera

Tras esto, fueron saludando a todo el mundo, Hiyikata que había dejado a sus hermanos con la vecina para poder venir, que nadie sabía porque les había llamado el entrenador, el hermano gemelo de Anteojos, que Sakuma y Hiroto también estaban allí, el capitán del Tormenta de Géminis (Midorikawa) que se presento con la frase de _"en tan solo tres días un hombre puede cambiar demasiado"_, la presentación de Toramaru por parte de Endo, el extraño chico que se estaba peinando y se llamaba Tobitaka y el saludo _amistoso _por parte de Fudo.

Después, el entrenador les explico que estaban allí por el torneo frontera internacional y que próximamente, tras un partido amistoso entre dos equipos que se formarían, serian elegidos dieciséis de veintidós jugadores que formarían el equipo representativo de Japón.

Por la tarde, Natsumi les informo de que se iría a estudiar al extranjero, pero lo que no sabían los chicos es que era mentira y esta quería averiguar si Daisuke Endo (el abuelo del mismo) estaba vivo. En el restaurante de fideos, Endo, Kido y Hibiki estuvieron hablando sobre la selección de Fudo, ya que este podría traer problemas y el entrenador les dijo que eso era de su elección y mas tarde, Endo decidió que su equipo entrenaría en el Raimon y Kido, en el Teikoku (ya que ambos eran capitanes)

Al día siguiente, los dos equipos (el A, capitaneado por Endo y el B, por Kido) se dirigieron a la cancha para empezar el partido y en todos los lados de este, se habían puesto bancos para los equipos para el publico, que venía a animar, pero nadie se daba cuenta que había tres personas pasando desapercibidas, que eran, un hombre del pelo morado y una chica a su lado, con el pelo lila y una chica de la misma edad que la otra, castaña y escondida detrás de un árbol, lejos de todo el mundo, mirando fijamente el partido. En este partido quedaron "3-2" con las supertécnicas (no combinadas, ya que estaban prohibidas) de el equipo A, _"caída de meteoritos"_, _"remate dragón nivel dos"_, _"aullido de lobo" _y el equipo B con _"tormenta de fuego" _y _"astro remate"_

Al acabar el partido, Hibiki les presento al que seria su entrenador de Japón, el entrenador Kudo, que se presento junto a su hija, Fuyuka Kudo, y por fin, llego el momento, se eligieron a los dieciséis, entre ellos, Goenji, Kido, Fubuki, Endo, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudo, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Tsunami, Tachimuckai, Tobitaka, Kogure, Toramaru y Hiyikata.

**En algún lugar del cielo, en un avión:**

-Mira- dijo Domon enseñándole una revista de futbol a su compañero de avión, mientras que este miraba la ventana-Tan lejos y ya han destacado…

-Endo, nos volveremos a encontrar- pensó Ichinose- pero esta vez, como rivales…

**En las profundidades del bosque, Inazuma:**

-Todo va bien. Han quedado en el mismo resultado que estaba registrado-contaba la chica castaña el partido por teléfono-…No, él todavía no aparecido…Entendido. Los estaré vigilando. No se preocupe.

**Al día siguiente:**

Los entrenamientos con el entrenador no iban fáciles. Les exigía mucho, y para empeorarlo, Midorikawa se quedaba mas rato entrenando, para que no le quitaran el puesto, Tobitaka no conseguía darle al balón, Toramaru llegaba tarde y se marchaba temprano para irse a su casa, y el entrenador felicitaba a Fudo, por su modo de juego. Por lo que, al buscar información sobre el entrenador, descubrieron que ya había desintegrado un equipo de futbol. En el campo de la ribera, por la tarde, Someoka y Endo estuvieron entrenando. Al día siguiente, a través de la TV se les anunció que iban a luchar contra los Big Waves (Australia).

**Instituto Raimon, por la mañana:**

-"No podéis entrenar"-esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Endo, y seguramente, en todos los demás. Nadie sabía porque el entrenador les había prohibido entrenar. Tras varios intentos, ya no se les ocurría otra forma de persuadir al entrenador. Lo más misterioso, es que a Toramaru le dejo salir e irse a su casa.

-¡Endo! ¡Chicos! ¡Venimos a haceros una visita!- grito Lika entrando en la cancha, seguida de Toko, pero se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie en ella-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no hay nadie?-se sorprendió la chica

-Será mejor que entremos a preguntar- contesto Toko, igual de sorprendida.

Tiempo después, salieron furiosas. Se habían enterado de la situación y no habían podido hacer nada. Pero un sonido las distrajo. Se volvieron a la vez, curiosas y también varios de los chicos se asomaron.

Ante ellas, se encontraba una chica, que parecía quinceañera, con un pelo castaño un poco oscuro, que estaba recogido formando dos trenzas que llegaban hasta su codo, y el flequillo que rozaba de vez en cuanto su frente. Los ojos, negros, miraban hacia el balón de futbol que pateaba con la pierna, manteniéndolo perfectamente en equilibrio. Vestía de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una chaqueta naranja, también de mangas cortas y un pantalón vaquero azul claro largo, con zapatillas blancas deportivas. La piel era un poco morena, lo que indicaba que había estado en la playa hacia poco tiempo. No llevaba ningún rastro de maquillaje, pero llevaba pendientes dorados en las orejas y una pulsera dorada con la inscripción de un nombre grabado en ella, seguramente su nombre y ningún collar. A su lado llevaba un bolso de cuero marrón oscuro en el suelo. Al notar la atención que le dirigían todos, lanzo el balón un poco más alto y acabo en su mano, para después llevárselo a la cintura.

-Hola, lo siento por ponerme a patear el balón ahora, os venia a pedir que si me dejáis el campo de futbol- hablo la chica, con una voz segura y firme.

-No, ¿no sabe que esta para el Inazuma Japón?- la voz del entrenador les sorprendió a todos, excepto a la chica, que no cambio de postura.

-Por supuesto que lo se, pero al ver que no lo utilizaban, pensé que…- continuo la chica sin cambiar el tono de voz y fue interrumpida por el entrenador

-Lo siento, búscate otro campo

-Entendido, pero al menos, ¿me podría dejar que me quedara por aquí cerca?

-De acuerdo, pero no moleste a mis jugadores- la chica asintió y, tras coger sus cosas, se alejo para sentarse en un banco enfrente del campo.

Tras volver a la normalidad, en los cuartos no dejaban de hablarse sobre la chica y porque estaría interesada en quedarse cerca y sobre el mundial. Endo la observo, por el rabillo del ojo, desde la ventana de su cuarto. La chica estaba sentada y otra vez con el bolso al lado, leía un libro de cubierta azul claro y pasaba las hojas, concentrada, y de vez en cuando, giraba la mirada a su móvil rojo, que estaba sobre su rodilla, y lo revisaba, como si esperase alguna llamada de alguien. La chica también giraba la cabeza hacia el edificio donde estaban los jugadores en sus cuartos, sonreía y volvía a su libro o móvil.

Cinco minutos después, salio Tsunami gritando la palabra _"¡que suerte!"_ y lo vieron corriendo hacia fuera del recinto. Al pasar junto a la chica, muchas personas juraron que sonreía, como si esperase que sucediera algo parecido. Después, mientras algunos intentaban escaparse también, cerró el libro, lo guardo en el bolso y el móvil en el bolsillo, se levanto y echo a andar detrás de él, olvidándose su bolso allí. La mitad, tras volver fracasados en su intento de salir, se sorprendieron al ver el bolso, ¿y si lo robaban? Era poco posible, pero parecía que la chica se había dejado el bolso aposta, tras ver una pequeña lucecita roja que se encendió y apago por una vez dentro de el, no volvieron a ver nada mas. Después, vieron a Tobitaka salir a hablar con unos chicos que lo buscaban, para después volver.

**Playa, Inazuma:**

-¡Estas olas son demasiados grandes!- gritaba Lika tras ser mojada, junto a Toko y Tsunami por una de ellas. Habían llevado al pelirrosa a la playa tras verlo y este se moría por meterse en el agua.

-Bueno… ¡muchas gracias chicas!- grito Tsunami metiéndose y dirigiéndose a la primera ola- ¡Soy un hombre de mar!- grito al recordar a los Big Waves.

-Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos- dijo Toko, y ella y Lika se marcharon.

Tras diez minutos, la chica misteriosa se acerco a la playa, se sentó en la arena, se quito la chaqueta y observo al surfista, que no se percataba de su presencia. Saco su móvil y mando un mensaje a uno de sus contactos diciendo _"Cámara activada. Todo en orden"_. Había dejado una cámara dentro de su bolso para vigilar a los chicos, que seguían en el edificio. Sonrío. Solo esperaba que el no lo estropeara ni se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo, se levanto y fue a por su bolso.

Ninguno de los chicos la miraba, cada uno entrenaba en su cuarto por su cuenta, excepto el entrenador, que los miraba desde el exterior y miraba, con disimulo, a la chica que recogía sus cosas y se marchaba.

**Días siguientes:**

Inazuma Japón había conseguido, después de un duro esfuerzo, derrotar a los Big Waves y Los leones del desierto, no sin ayuda de nuevas supertécnicas, y ahora creaban otras nuevas, como Hiyikata con Fubuki y Tsunami con Kabeyama. Otros, como Kazemaru intentaba perfeccionar su técnica en la torre de Inazuma.

Aquel día, mientras perfeccionaban las supertécnicas o las creaban, la chica misteriosa volvió a aparecer, para desconcierto de algunos, y fue a sentarse en el mismo banco que la última vez y los observo. Algunos, como Fudo, estaban enfadados, ya que creían que era una espía que venia para robarles información. Con señas la llamaron y esta, extrañada, bajo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Les molesto?

-Por supuesto que molestas… ¿Qué eres? ¿Una espía? Porque si es así ya puedes marcharte de aquí…- empezó Fudo, pero fue interrumpido

-Yo no soy una espía, solo vengo a mirar, veréis, soy una fan de vosotros y…-dijo la chica, enfadada un poco por aquel interrogatorio

-¡Eso son mentiras! ¡Te he visto muchas veces hablando por teléfono!

-¡Chicos! ¡Yo creo en ella! ¡Vamos, es una fan nuestra…!

-¡Endo! Yo…

-Bueno, como fan nuestra, ¿quieres jugar un partido con nosotros?- pregunto este dirigiéndose a esta

-Yo, bueno…-suspira- Esta bien. Juego

-Muy bien. ¿En que posición quieres jugar…? ¿Eh?

Endo se había interrumpido. La chica parecía estar contando a los chicos, ya que hablaba por lo bajo y los señalaba a cada uno, lo que los dejaba un poco sorprendidos.

-¡Ah! Lo siento mucho-dijo la chica, un poco avergonzada- Decidme, para hacerlo mas interesante, un numero del uno al veinte.

-¿Un numero?- el capitán parecía sorprendido y miraba a sus compañeros, como pidiéndoles una explicación, pero ninguno pudo darle ninguna- Esta bien. El diez

-Vale. ¿Empezamos?- dijo dirigiéndose a la cancha, con seguridad, después de haberse quitado la cazadora naranja de mangas cortas y su bolso de cuero marrón

El partido fue mas extraño. Eran todo el Inazuma Japón contra la chica, por petición de esta. Tras sonar el silbato, Goenji y Toramaru, los primeros, fueron llevando el balón hacia la otra portería, mientras los de atrás también se movían por si necesitaban ayuda, algo, según ellos, poco probable. La chica los dejo pasar, casi sin moverse de su sitio. Y cuando Toramaru le pasó el balón a Goenji para marcar, la chica movió un pie para atrás. Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. En un segundo, la chica ya estaba delante de el, le arrebato el balón durante su desconcierto y avanzo rápido hacia la otra mitad del campo. Burlo estratégicamente a los medios y defensas. Antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, la chica ya estaba delante de Endo y se elevo. Giro en el aire con el balón, salio una esfera de fuego detrás de ella que parecía traspasarla y después, de sus manos salían llamaradas, con unas alas detrás del mismo elemento. Las llamaradas se dirigieron al balón y la chica abrió los ojos, que parecieron rojos (cerrados durante todo el espectáculo) y grito:

-¡Llama Ardiente!- y todas las llamas reunidas en el balón, explotaron y con una gran potencia, balón y llamarada se dirigieron a la portería. Quizás fuese que era una supertécnica increíble, el calor, el destello o simplemente, su gran poder lo que hicieron que el portero no pudiese pararlo. Todo el mundo se quedo parado, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, hasta que un aplauso seco se oyó en un extremo

-Enhorabuena, pero, como sabrás, la selección fue hace tiempo y este equipo esta completo. Vuelve al año que viene y quizás entres. ¿Ahora nos podría hacer el favor de irse que mis jugadores están entrenando?- la voz del entrenador, la persona que había echo el aplauso, se oía por todos los rincones del campo.

-Por supuesto, perdóneme, solo estaba comprobando mis habilidades con los chicos- mintió la chica tras andar para salir del campo (había quedado levantada tras caer y hacer la supertécnica y sus ojos parecían estar de nuevo normales)- ahora mismo me voy, no se preocupe

El entrenador salio satisfecho del campo y los jugadores se apresuraron a acercase a la chica, que recogía su cosas.

-Toma, el balón. Te lo mereces. Has hecho una supertécnica asombrosa- dijo el capitán ofreciéndoselo

-Gracias, pero creo que lo necesitas mas que yo- dijo la chica, ya con la cazadora puesta

-Ha sido increíble. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Llevo mucho tiempo practicando. Suerte con el mundial, Inazuma Japón

-¡Espera!- dijo Goenji amarrándola por la muñeca, lo que hizo que ambos casi se queman por el contacto- todavía no sabemos como te llamas

-Alexia. Alexia Corner. Y ahora si me disculpáis…

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola mientras que salía y se colgaba el bolso. El entrenador incluso la miro con disimulo. Goenji se miro la mano. Todavía le quemaba un poco la mano, pero no tenia signo de ninguna quemadura. ¿Qué había pasado? Tenia la sensación, de que al tocarla, le había resultado familiar. Un gritito ahogado lo saco de sus pensamientos. Toramaru señalaba la espalda de este.

-¡Mirad! Lo del número era… Y el balón tiene…

Los chicos miraron curiosos la espalda de Goeni. Pero no veían nada, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta. El la camiseta ponía el numero diez, entonces, ¿aquello significa cuando les había pedido un numero…? Después, miraron el balón, en uno de los pentágonos blancos, había un símbolo. Parecía una "E" mayúscula tumbada boca abajo, pero en vez de estar hecha con rectas estaba hecha con curvas y al final de cada curva había un circulo (en total, tres).

-Se parece un antiguo símbolo de los elementos químicos. Creo que este representa el carbón…-dijo Sakuma tras segundos de silencio.

Alrededor del símbolo, había una especie de flor hecha con llamas de fuego y estaba un poco chamuscada. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar. Voces conocidas inundaron sus pensamientos y giraron a ver el equipo que se aparecía delante de ellos mientras que Endo guardaba el balón en su mochila. Era el Neo Japón.

**Final del primer capitulo**

Gracias por leer. Creo que es un poco repetitivo conforme a los primeros capítulos del Mundial, pero pronto dejara de serlo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews. En el siguiente capitulo, descubriréis más sobre Alexia y sobre los personajes que tengo para vosotros.

En cuanto los oc´s, ya os he dicho que en un cierto capitulo os lo pediré. Además, no hace falta que os preocupéis si tenéis la misma pareja.

También podéis comentarme en que puedo mejorar o sugerencias y yo os lo responderé.

Sobre mis escritoras favoritas, gracias a .x por sus conversaciones conmigo, a Chao Ling-Yin, por las risas y a Kani14, por su confianza.

Adiós, y hasta el próximo capitulo

Se despide,

**DworryBhappy **(Don´t worry, Be happy)


	2. Chapter 2 La verdad al descubierto

**Inazuma Eleven y el misterio del Presente y Pasado**

**Capitulo 2:**

"**La verdad al descubierto"**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo esta historia, Alexia y los demás personajes inventados por mi que aparecerán en capítulos posteriores.

**Agradecimientos:** A todos los que leéis esta historia, a los que me han dejado reviews, sobretodo a Patri-chan SM, por ser el primero de una larga lista… (Espero)

**Advertencia: **(gracias a Chocolanime), en este episodio sale el partido de Corea y en la primera parte es normal, pero **en la segunda parte, aviso,** **¡cambia!, pero por si acaso, os hare esta señal (8)**

"_No basta decir solamente la verdad, mas conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad" (Aristóteles)_

Los jugadores del Inazuma Japón ya se encontraban en el vestuario, cambiados. No habían visto a Alexia desde que el entrenador la echo del campo y no había vuelto aparecer. Pero no era eso en lo que tenían que concentrarse, tenían que prestar atención al partido que tendrían dentro de nada. Contra los Dragones de Fuego. El equipo de Corea. Endo miro a su equipo, Tobitaka todavía no conseguía darle al balón, Fudo ya sabia que se quedaría en el banquillo y Goenji, que se miraba la palma de la mano, como si esperase encontrar la respuesta del problema con su padre o saber acerca de Alexia, aunque no pareció nada, ni siquiera le quemaba ya.

El silbato sonó. Incluso Toko y Lika estaban allí para animarles. Muchos estaban sorprendidos, tres jugadores del otro equipo los conocían, que eran Aphrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo e incluso tenían a Chae Chan-soo en el equipo, que según les habían informado era un estratega insuperable. Y sumándole todo eso, habían quitado a Endo y ahora estaba en el banquillo, el entrenador todavía no les había dicho el porque y ahora estaba Tachimukai en el lugar de la portería.

De todas formas, el partido daba su comienzo. En su primer intento, Hiroto intento marcar con su supertécnica, pero el portero de Corea lo detuvo finalmente. Después, Corea contraatacó y esta vez fue el turno de Aphrodi de marcar con su técnica y aunque a Tachimukai, lo paro, no pudo negar que había mejorado como jugador. A continuación, Endo, desde el banquillo vio como los problemas surgían, Tobitaka no mantenía el balón y Goenji parecía querer ganar el partido a toda costa. Fubuki recupero el balón y junto a Hijikata, consiguieron marcar con _"la bestia del trueno"_**.**

Es cuando el equipo de Corea decidió mostrarles su técnica perfecta_, "la zona de presión"_

El balón lo tenia Tsunami y cerca de el, se encontraba Fubuki. Los jugadores corrían cerca alrededor de ellos dos formando dos círculos, uno dentro del otro. Los otros no podía hacer nada, estaban siendo marcados. Entonces, fue cuando lo comprendieron. Aquello era su famoso dragón, _"la zona de presión". _El nombre le venia genial, los dos jugadores se sentían presionados dentro de aquellos círculos, como si no pudieran moverse. A causa de esto, y por intentar salir, acabaron los dos lesionados y fueron cambiados por Kogure y Toramaru. Cuando empezaban a llegar a la otra portería, Hijikata y Tobitaka fueron atrapados por la táctica de Corea y consiguieron quitarle el balón. Después, Nagumo llego a la portería y marco con _"llamarada atómica"_. El marcador en aquel momento era de empate. Mientras intentaban pensar como romper la táctica, Kido y Toramaru fueron atrapados en ella. Y se le ocurrió que no se podía utilizar una supertécnica para salir, pero si su entrenamiento en el barro, es decir, que el balón no tocara el suelo. Y así nació _"la ruta del cielo". _Con este descubrimiento, Goenji y Toramaru intentaron marcar con su técnica combinada, pero fallo por el problema de Goenji y su padre. En un intento de coger el balón, Kido y Hijikata acabaron lesionados. Tras cambiar a Hijikata por Kurimatsu, Aphrodi aprovecho la ocasión y marco con _"remate celestial"_

**(8)** El silbato sonó de nuevo. La primera parte había acabado y el entrenador hizo algunos cambios. Midorikawa y Kido fueron al banquillo y en su lugar, entro Fudo, que por parte de algunos hubo bastantes protestas, pero se dieron cuenta que era algo parecido a su _"arma secreta"_. Endo, al mirar al otro banquillo, se dio cuenta que Chae Chan-soo lo abandonaba para después desaparecer por una puerta, y pensó que seguramente iba al servicio, y al cabo de cinco minutos, volvió con una sonrisa arrogante. El descanso acabo y los jugadores volvieron al partido. Aunque las cosas fueron a peor, ya que Fudo no cooperaba y no pasaba el balón a sus compañeros e incluso parecía que los golpeaba.

Para el colmo, Nagumo y Gazelle estuvieron a punto de marcar con su _"ventisca de fuego"__**,**_sino fuera por la ayuda combinada de Kurimatsu, Kogure y Tachimukai, lo cual Chae Chan-soo adopto una actitud enfadada y se puso a quitar el balón a todo el mundo, incluso a sus compañeros, con el objetivo de intentar marcar, pero no lo conseguía, aunque hacia retroceder a Tachimuckai. Todos los jugadores estaban sorprendidos y al intentar encontrar una respuesta hablando con el, solo consiguieron un gruñido que los hizo retroceder, aunque no volvieron a pasarle el balón.

Además, Goenji y Toramaru seguían sin marcar con su supertécnica.

Entonces, Endo lo comprendió. Se había olvidado de algo importante, mirar a su equipo. El entrenador, al ver que al final lo había comprendido, le dejo salir al campo, junto a Kido y lo volvió a colocar en la portería.

Endo consiguió hacer entender a su equipo la manera de jugar de Fudo, y tras comprobarlo, confiaron en el. Además, Kazemaru y Kabeyama marcaron con _"torbellino trampolín". _Aunque la entrada de Endo había ayudado mucho, Aphrodi, Suzuno y Gazelle marcaron con _"remate caótico"._Y cuando intentaron volver a marcar con la misma técnica, Kazemaru se lo impidió. Tras ayudar a Tobitaka con su problema con el balón, creo su _"golpe de vacío" _y Hiroto marco con su _"caída de meteoritos nivel dos"._

El partido estaba empatado y a punto de acabar. Eso hacia que Chae Chan-soo estuviera aun más cabreado. Entonces, para sorpresa de muchos, una chica se sentó en el banquillo y murmuro algo parecido a _"no me lo puedo creer". _Todo el banquillo observo a Alexia, que miraba fijamente el partido. El público empezó a abuchear, unos (seguidores del Inazuma Japón), se quejaban de la actitud del otro equipo y los otros, se quejaban del estratega de Corea, que seguía intentando marcar a la portería, sin éxito. Mas de una vez, una especie de aura negra salía de el y se disolvía en el aire, lo que hacia parecer aquel terreno en un sitio hostil. Un silbato sonó y todos (incluso el estratega) giraron sus cabezas al extremo del campo, donde, una chica castaña, con trenzas y de aspecto decidido, entraba en el campo con la camiseta del Inazuma Japón. La gente murmuraba por lo bajo, ya que nadie la conocía y los del equipo de Japón la miraban entre sorprendidos e intrigados y Chae Chan-soo la miraba con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Buenas, no esperaba que…nos volviéramos a ver, pero dada las circunstancias…,- empezó a Alexia tras acercarse al equipo, que llevaba el dorsal veintiuno

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Vengo a ayudar. Escuchad, soy la única que puede detenerlo, y no me preguntéis como lo se. Pero se, que si no hago algo, este partido va a acabar en desastre. ¿Me dejareis ayudaros?

-Por supuesto

-Gracias- y miro al equipo de Corea, sin el estratega, que asentían un poco confusos y sorprendidos

El silbato sonó y los de Corea e Inazuma Japón (sin Chae Chan-soo y Alexia), se quedaron cerca de sus porterías, agrupados sin moverse. Solo se movían dos personas, uno de cada equipo y el de Corea llevaba el balón. Alexia, corrió hasta el, que se acercaba a la portería del Inazuma, y grito:

-¡Llamarada incandescente!

Alexia dio un gran salto en el suelo, y se elevo sobre el jugador. Después, llamas salieron de sus pies mientras que giraba en el aire y formaron una torre de fuego alrededor de el. Luego, la "torre" cayó y el fuego se le metió entre los pies del estratega, ejerciendo una gran presión y tuvo que soltar el balón. Al soltarlo, las llamas desaparecieron dejando un pequeño olor a ceniza y la pelota acabo a los pies de Alexia, que acababa de aterrizar rápida y de pie.

-¡Goenji! ¡Demuestra tu futbol! ¡Toramaru!

-De eso nada, Alexia. Vas a acabar igual que tu gente- le susurro Chae Chan-soo al oído de la chica, para que solo pudiera entenderlo ella

En la sorpresa y desconcierto de esta, consiguió quitarle el balón, sin que esta se lo impidiera. Los ojos estaban dilatados y parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de hielo.

-¡Vosotros! ¡Venid aquí! ¡Obedeced!- grito el estratega de Corea

Los de Corea se llevaron un susto. Endo los miro y los ojos de Aphrodi, Nagumo y Gazelle pasaron de su color normal a negro, como si estuvieran poseídos, y fueron a reunirse con el jugador. Cuando llegaron, utilizaron el _"remate caótico"_. Endo se enfado.

El quería jugar con ellos a un futbol sin violencia, en el que todos disfrutaran y que ganara el mejor. Fue entonces, con la mirada de todo el público y su equipo (que no pudieron hacer nada por detener la supertécnica), creo su_"puño de furia" _y lo paro. Chae Chan-soo se enfado y Alexia volvió a estar "consciente", como si la hubieran despertado de un largo sueño profundo.

-¡Goenji! ¡Toramaru!

Goenji miro a Toramaru y a Endo, que en ese instante les lanzaba el balón. Después pensó _"voy a llevarles al mundial, a todos y también voy a demostrarte mi futbol, padre"_. Con esa frase en la cabeza, ambos corrieron a la portería, y a pesar de los gritos de Chae Chan-soo de detenerlos, nadie se movió para cumplir esa orden. Y así, Toramaru y Goenji marcaron, por fin, con el _"la tormenta del tigre"_, que el portero no pudo detener. Y el silbato sonó. El partido acababa de terminar e Inazuma Japón había ganado.

**En el banquillo de Inazuma, después de ganar el partido:**

-Alexia, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Kazemaru a la mencionada

-Mirad

Todos siguieron su mirada y dedo. Y se sorprendieron. Chae Chan-soo estaba en el extremo del campo, mientras que negaba con la cabeza y estaba el primer ministro y el detective Smith junto a el. Todos se acercaron.

-Asíque dices que no te acuerdas de nada, ¿no?- pregunto el detective

-No…y no se quien es ese- respondió el jugador

Todos miraron al campo y vieron otro… ¡Chae Chan-soo! Pero este no parecía confuso, si no que apretaba los dientes y sus puños con fuerza. Después, furioso, señalo con el dedo a Alexia, dijo una palabra en voz muy baja y desapareció en un círculo de oscuridad negra.

-¡Lo, lo han visto! ¡Es el! ¡El es el impostor! ¡No yo! A la mitad del partido fui al cuarto de baño, y alguien me dejo inconsciente, y cuando recobre el sentido, ¡ya había acabado el partido!

-Entendido. ¡Que todo el mundo busque a ese impostor! Y, ¿como sabemos que tu teoría es cierta?- cuestiono el detective

-¡Yo lo vi!-contesto Endo, con todas las miradas en el- Lo vi, cuando estábamos a punto de empezar el segundo tiempo

-Esta bien, te creemos. Primer ministro, yo…

-Creo que Inazuma Japón se merece recibir ese pase para luchar contra el mundo- los jugadores se miraron, sorprendidos- ha sido esta chica quien, a pesar de las consecuencias, se ha prestada voluntaria para detenerlo y lo ha conseguido. Me recuerdas a mi hija- Alexia sonrió- mira, hablando del rey de Roma…

-¡Papa! ¡Que alegría verte!- Su padre se agacho y Toko le abrazo emocionada, mientras que Lika le seguía cerca

-Por la puerta se asoma- terminaron Alexia y Midorikawa, a lo que los demás jugadores rieron

-Endo…

Todos los restantes del Corea habían llegado y Aphrodi hablo:

-En nombre del equipo de Corea, lo sentimos muchísimo por este malentendido, yo…esperamos que…

-Algún día, volveremos a jugar un partido contra vosotros, ¿os apuntáis?-termino Endo

-Endo…

-Capitán…

-Endo, nos encantaría-Aphrodi sonrío- os estaremos esperando

Después, estuvieron hablando. Hiroto y Midorikawa con sus antiguos compañeros de la Academia Alius, y los demás con los del otro equipo. Alexia toco el hombro de Goenji, que andaba distraído y le dijo:

-¿No hay nadie que quiera hablar contigo?- y sonrío

Goenji se la quedo mirando, confuso. Peo luego lo recordó, su hermana y su nana querían hablar con el. Giro su mirada a los bancos, y las vio hablando del partido y lo sucedido mientras algunas personas ya se iban yendo y fue andando hacia ellas mientras Alexia le seguía con la mirada.

-¡Hermano! ¡Estuviste genial en el partido! ¡Sobre todo en esa supertécnica del final!

-Gracias, Yuuka

-Ahora, podrás ir a luchar contra el mundo, ¿no? ¡Te deseo suerte!

Yuuka seguramente no se habría enterado, pero su padre le había dicho que ese era su último partido y luego iría a la carrera de medicina. Sonrío triste. De pronto, su padre apareció y le dijo que podía seguir jugando como jugador de futbol. Emocionado, mientras que su padre se iba, le dedico una reverencia. Luego volvió con sus compañeros

**Campo de futbol, instituto Raimon, esa misma tarde:**

-¡Que bien! ¡Tenemos el pase para luchar contra el mundo!

Endo todavía no podía creérselo. Por eso, habían seguido celebrándolo en el instituto Raimon, tras volver y Alexia (ya con su ropa habitual) había vuelto también con ellos. Cuando llevaban allí quince minutos, se acerco al banco y fue cogiendo sus cosas y fue dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Fubuki

Inmediatamente, todos pararon sus conversaciones y vieron que Alexia se daba la vuelta para mirarlos

-Si. Y creo, que esta es la última vez que coincidimos

-¿Por qué? ¿No volverás para jugar un partido o algo…?

-No, lo siento, Hiroto. No nos volveremos a ver

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?

-Es verdad, querida Alexia. Quédate un buen rato mas, charlando conmigo como antiguos amigos, a los de tu mundo ya les caigo bastante bien…

Todos (las gerentes y el entrenador no estaban), giraron sus cabezas hacia esa voz, que no era de ninguno de ellos, una voz desconocida, que parecía arrastrar un poco las palabras, como una serpiente y a la vez parecía absorberte la alegría, ya que sonaba arrogante y malvada. Su propietario, un chico que estaba en la mitad del campo, tenia la piel un poco morena, los ojos, una increíble mezcla entre rojo y negro, parecían inyectados en sangre. El pelo lo tenía entre blanco y un grisáceo claro, con varios mechones disparándosele a cualquier parte. Era la imagen viva de Baddap, excepto en la voz y los ojos, aunque no tenia ningún parentesco con el, ni era familiar suyo. Vestía de pantalones vaqueros, deportivas azules y blancas y camisa roja de mangas cortas.

-¿Tu…tu mundo?

-Hades…veo que has dejado tu antigua de imitación de Chae Chan-soo

-¡Eras tu! ¡Sabes lo que has hecho! ¡No tenias que meterte en el medio del partido!- grito Fudo, perdiendo los estribos

-Bueno…no fui tan horrible, pero tampoco me hubiera importado llevarme a uno por el medio…

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Llevarte a uno de nosotros por el medio!?

-Por supuesto, costumbre mía… ¿no lo hacéis vosotros los humanos?

-¡¿Costumbre tuya?!

-Espera, ¿no eres humano?- dijo Kazemaru sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No os ha hablado Alexia de mí?- dijo recalcando las palabras "Alexia" y "mi", mientras la señalaba y luego a si mismo.

-Alexia… ¿Quién es este pirado?-pregunto Fudo

Alexia, que estaba con los puños apretados, fulminaba con los ojos al chico, que sonreía con insolencia

-Nadie…

-¡Ja! ¡Patético! ¡Nadie!- dijo mientras se reía con falsedad- Querida, que mal mientes…además, yo puedo darte lo que estas buscando en este lugar…

-¡No necesito nada tuyo! ¡Ni ahora ni NUNCA!

-Ey,…ese genio…ríndete Alexia, estas perdida, tu y tus amiguitos, únete ahora a mi- le tendió la mano- y juntos haremos de este lugar un mundo de caos y destrucción…

-¡Antes muerta!

-¡Ja! ¡Pues entonces luchemos!, si pierdes, te unes a mi y si ganas (algo poco probable), te dejare en paz y cumples con tu…pequeña tarea, pero que sepas que ellos- señalo al Inazuma Japón- se quedaran siempre con la mentira, porque seguro que tu nunca les contaras quien eres en realidad…

Alexia miro al equipo con un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos y dijo:

-Acepto

-¡Excelente!- se froto las manos- ven aquí y acabemos con esto de una vez

La chica bajo y fue a ponerse en un extremo del campo y el chico (que se llamaba Hades, según Alexia), en el otro. Parecían odiarse y además se fulminaban cada uno con los ojos, como si cada uno pensara en destruir al otro y no quedar nada de el o ella. El equipo estaba entre sorprendidos y confusos, por una parte, el chico no podía venir y empezar a decir tonterías y por otra parte, se sentían confusos respecto Alexia, ¿su mundo? ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Antes de que pudieran hablar entre ellos, Hades y Alexia corrieron hasta el centro del campo (el circulo central) mientras que en sus manos formaban intensas bolas, rojas por la chica y negro, por el hico. Pero antes de llegan a su destino, un potente circulo dorado con el tamaño del circulo central, que deslumbro a todos, apareció.

Después del resplandor, todos miraron al mismo sitio. Para la sorpresa de todos, diez encapuchados estaban de pie, de la altura, seguramente, de unos adolescentes de dieciocho años, nueve de ellos parecían chicos, mientras que unos de ellos parecía chica.

Todos ellos llevaban túnicas que les cubrían la cara y mitad del cuerpo, hasta las rodillas. De la cara, sin embargo, se les veía la nariz y la boca y cada tunica era de un color distinto: azul marino, rojo, verde muy claro, celeste, verde oscuro, naranja, lila, negra y la de la chica, dorada. Uno de ellos, el de la capa negra extendió su mano abierta, y en un segundo, el balón de futbol que había en el banco voló hasta su mano, rápido como una bala.

Después, le hizo unos golpecitos al hombro de la chica de capa dorada, que giro su cabeza a el y este le tendió el balón, que esta cogió. Luego, salio del grupo y se dirigió a Hades, que estaba que echaba humo de las orejas. Todo el mundo parecía quieto, solo se movía la chica. En su andar, la capa voló un poco y Endo se fijo que tenia unas botas rojas con un poco de tacón. Se detuvo delante de Hades, puso el balón en el suelo con delicadeza y le dio un golpe suave. A pesar de ser un golpe flojo, el balón tomo una luz dorada, que volvió a deslumbrar a los chicos, y después, no había ni rastro de Hades ni de los chicos. Solo quedaban la chica de la capa dorada, el chico de la capa negra, Alexia e Inazuma Japón.

En ese instante, Alexia cayó al suelo, inconsciente y la chica se apresuro a cogerla antes de que la cabeza tocara el suelo y se hiciera daño. El chico y equipo se acercaron también a ella. Endo y Goenji se arrodillaron a su lado y el delantero, le quito, con cuidado, un mechón castaño de la cara. No parecía desmayada, sino dormida con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos cerrados. La voz de Endo fue lo primero que se oyó:

-¿Se pondrá bien?

La chica miro al chico, que seguía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y asintió, y entonces, la chica también asintió a Endo.

-¿Volveremos a verla?

La joven hizo un encogimiento de hombros. Goenji trago saliva. Como no había nada mas que decir, la muchacha se levanto con Alexia entre los brazos y el chico pareció ofrecerse a llevarla y la trasladó de los brazos de ella a el, y pareció acunarla. Hubo un resplandor negro y luego dorado, y desaparecieron.

**Fin del segundo capitulo**

Lo primero, gracias por leer. Lo segundo, se siguen aceptando reviews de sugerencias o como se puede mejorar.

En este capitulo, se repite un poco la primera mitad del partido de Corea, pero es en la segunda mitad cuando empieza a cambiar. Y ahora, ¡los rewiews! (¡mi parte favorita!):

**Patri-chan SM:**

¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡De verdad! Es el primero de una larga carrera de espirante a escritora, (emocionada) aunque no es muy seguro…pero de todas formas, el primero, así que enhorabuena, por serlo, te daré un premio, aunque más adelante…(misterio, misterio)

**Haru-shan: **_(de la historia Tormentos y Momentos)_

Lo siento preciosa, es la única historia de MielconLeche que tenia terminada, la otra estaba incompleta y no me acuerdo muy bien del todo, pero si del resumen…si lo quieres, pídemelo, de todas formas gracias por tu review (agradecida)

**Chocolanime:**

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu advertencia! Lo puse al final del primer capitulo, creo, pero ahora la pondré al principio, porque creo que se van a liar bastante…de todas formas muchas gracias ¡no sabes lo que me gusta saber que me ha escrito una persona que también tiene tanta inspiración! (sobre todo, con unas veinte historias)


	3. Chapter 3 La realidad supera la ficcion

**Inazuma Eleven y el misterio del Presente y Pasado**

**Capitulo 3:**

"**La realidad supera a la ciencia ficción"**

"_La ficción es la verdad dentro de la mentira" (Stephen King)_

**Aeropuerto, Inazuma:**

Inazuma Japón ya estaba listo. Todos despedían a sus familiares, o jugadores. El entrenador Kudo había cambiado a Midorikawa por Someoka y a Fubuki (por estar lesionado) por Sakuma.

-¡Mirad! ¡El Avión privado de Inazuma!

-¡Si! ¡Mirad como se traga el avión la Caravana Inazuma!

**Avión, en un lugar del cielo, Inazuma:**

**Flashback:**

_-"Es verdad. Quédate un buen rato mas, charlando conmigo como antiguos amigos, a los de tu mundo ya les caigo bastante bien…"_

**Fin flashback**

Esas palabras se repetían dentro de la cabeza de Endo, sentado junto a Goenji, en el lado izquierdo del avión. El delantero miraba por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con aspecto pensante

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso de "su mundo"?

Goenji se sobresalto y le miro sorprendido. Parecía que le acababan de despertar de un sueño profundo, pero pronto volvió a poner su cara habitual

-Pienso en eso todo el rato. A veces, creo que "su mundo" es en una especie de…otro planeta, galaxia o es de otro tiempo… ¿es normal?

-Desde que ese tal Hades llego, ya nada es…

-¡Que me dan pánico las alturas! ¡Quiero bajar! ¡Quiero irme al mar!

Tsunami gritaba a todo pulmón agarrado a su asiento, con la mirada aterrorizada, como si de repente, la azafata que le tendía un te le saliera una cabeza de demás y fuera a saltársele encima de un momento a otro.

-Tome este te y le aseguro que dentro de un rato ya estará en la isla Liocott

-¿De, de verdad? ¿Lo dice de verdad?- la azafata asintió- pues me la tomare…-tras coger la taza y beberla, pregunto-¿Qué, que es?- y la palabra _tranquilizante_ le sonó demasiado lejana, ya que se le caían los parpados y tenia un profundo sueño-Ah…que, que bien…

-Normal…-termino Goenji y el y Endo sonrieron y soltaron unas carcajadas

Desde que los chicos con capa, Alexia y el chico extraño se fueron, todo el equipo pensaban en diferentes teorías, unos, como Kogure, algo graciosos, que era de otra galaxia y era un extraterrestre, otros, como Fudo, que era al final una espía y tenia un amigo que odiaba y que era en realidad un asesino, otros, que todo había sido un sueño, porque después de que fueran, llego el entrenador y les pregunto, con mucha naturalidad, que porque no se iban a sus casas, a lo que los chicos se mostraron sorprendidos, ya que era imposible que nadie (ni siquiera lo anunciaban en los periódicos) viera o corrieran hacia el origen de los resplandores dorados y negros. Pero la gente no había visto nada, era casi como si se hubiera parado el tiempo excepto para ellos, pero aquello era una teoría absurda y poco probable ya que nadie podía detener el tiempo y mucho menos, que todos tuvieran el mismo sueño. Algunos lo dejaron que con la emoción, se habían quedado dormido y tenido un sueño de lo mas extraño.

Pero lo que nadie podía explicar porque en ese "sueño misterioso" lo habían soñado también en diferentes periodos, ya que no existía ninguna "Alexia Corner" en el registro de Inazuma, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fueron ir a preguntar o buscarla, pero nadie la conocía ni habían hablado nunca de ella. También pensaron que podría ser de otra ciudad, pero por mas que buscaron y preguntaron, jamás la encontraron.

-No deberías pensar en esas cosas-se reprendió a si mismo Endo-míralo por el lado bueno, vas a ir a jugar contra el mundo- pero cada vez que pensaba en adversarios, partidos y supertécnicas, aparecía ella- partidos, Alexia, jugadores, Alexia…era normal, si no la hubieran tenido en el partido de Corea, habrían perdido o según Hades, acabado en el hospital.

"_Tampoco me hubiera importado llevarme a uno por el medio…"_. ¡Llevarse uno por el medio! ¡Ese tipo si que estaba loco! ¡Dañar a uno de sus amigos! Si Alexia había sido rara, ese… espécimen, no tenia palabras para definirlo. _"costumbre mía… ¿no lo hacéis vosotros los humanos?". _Vale que hubiera algunos que robaban o cometían asesinatos, como tantas veces había visto en el periódico, pero "_¿vosotros los humanos?"._ Esa frase si que era inquietante, lo había dicho de una forma que parecía que el **no era humano**, ¿aquello podría ser cierto? ¿Tenían razón entonces? ¿Eran extraterrestres o de otra galaxia?

-Endo…

Goenji le llamaba. El capitán no quería saber nada de nuevas teorías sobre ella o Hades, asíque hizo oídos sordos

-Endo…

-Déjame Goenji…

-Endo- se escucho la risa de este-ya se ve la isla Liocott desde la ventanilla de avión

El portero abrió de repente los ojos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya miraba con la cara aplastada en la ventanilla, mientras que el delantero intentaba quitárselo de encima

La isla Liocott, una isla con America al oeste y Europa, Asia y África al este, constaba de dos partes, una parte, llena de verde (por la vegetación) y trozos de un amarrillo claro (de la arena y la playa) parecía una especie de ballena sin aletas en la cola y abajo, destacaban cuatro islas, una que parecía una serpiente o la isla de Japón, otra que era una huella de perro, otra una mancha y la ultima, otra mancha situada en la "cola" de la ballena, y en el medio, una especie de torre de Pisa. La otra parte, donde destacaban dos volcanes, uno que todavía echaba humo y ocupaba un veinticinco por ciento, aunque destacable, ya que era una gran mancha marrón, y otro, que parecía mas bien una montaña, ya que ni siquiera echaba humo. También tenia islas, aunque al norte y mucho mas pequeñas. En el centro de esta parte de arriba, destacaba una especie de teatro romano.

**Casa para la selección Japonesa, playa, isla Liocott:**

-¡Es increíble! ¡Mirad aquí! ¡Anda, vaya comedor más grande!

-¡No miréis allí! ¡Mirad vuestras habitaciones! ¡Jo, que cama más blandita!

Algunos, (los mas emocionados), miraban de arriba abajo aquel lugar. Todo lo de la isla había resultado extraño, nuevo y familiar. Parecía que con tan solo dar dos pasos, pasabas de ir de Japón a America en un segundo. Y era verdad, en aquel lugar era una autentica mezcla de continentes y países, no extrañaba que los jugadores querían jugar allí. Incluso tenía su tono nostálgico, estaban en Japón y a la vez, no lo estaban. Los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar sus maletas, excepto Tachimukai, Toramaru y Kogure que seguían dando vueltas por ahí inspeccionando cada rincón sin ver. De repente, Endo salio de su habitación y salio de la casa, había recibido una nota de que Natsumi estaba allí y quería hablar con el.

**Calles de la isla Liocott, esa noche:**

-Mi, mi abuelo esta… ¿esta vivo? ¿Y en esta isla?- pensaba Endo, vestido con su uniforme de portero de Japón y con una gruesa cuerda enrollada en su hombro- ya basta Endo, es la segunda vez que piensas en otras cosas, tienes que encontrar una rueda…-pensaba y dijo-tiene que ser grande, fuerte, pesada y…que sea difícil pararla, una como esa ¡así tiene que ser!- dijo mientras observaba el camión alejarse con unas cuantas-ummm…- recibiendo información, procesando, procesando…información procesada-¡eh! ¡Espere! ¡Necesito una de sus ruedas!- dijo mientras echaba a correr detrás del camión

**Mas tarde, en el estadio central:**

-Bienvenidos, señoras y señores, chicos y chicas, a la gran isla del futbol, ¡la isla Liocott! Lo primero vamos a ir presentándolos diferentes equipos: el equipo de Inglaterra, ¡Los Caballeros de la Reina!, el equipo de Argentina, ¡Los Emperadores!, el equipo de Italia, ¡Orpheo!, el equipo de África, ¡Los Pequeños Gigantes!, el equipo de Brasil, ¡El reino!, el equipo de España, ¡Los Rojos! y el equipo de Estados Unidos, ¡Los Unicornios! Y el equipo de Japón, ¡Inazuma Japón!- Narraba el presentador

Todos los equipos se pusieron en diferentes filas, cada capitán con la bandera al frente guiando a los demás que iban detrás de el. Entre todos estos equipos, Endo reconoció a sus antiguos compañeros del equipo Raimon, Domon e Ichinose, ambos en . Después, se proyectaron las diferentes banderas, ampliadas, en el cielo.

-Bienvenidos, todos habéis estado esperando este momento. Lo primero, ¡bienvenidos a la isla Liocott! Esperamos, que os sintáis a gusto aquí, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa…y ahora vamos a lo importante, aquí, en nuestra isla, encontrareis rivales de otros países y continentes, ¡los mas fuertes y poderosos del mundo! ¡Entrenad duro! ¡Y recordad, intentar ser los mejores del mundo! ¡Haced vuestro sueño realidad!

Después de esto, todo el publico, que había permanecido callada durante el segundo discurso, estallo en gritos, cada uno animando a sus diferentes equipos.

**A la mañana siguiente, por la mañana:**

El equipo de la selección japonesa, estaba ya entrenando. Algunos no habían podido resistir la emoción de estrenar el campo de futbol nuevo, situado al lado derecho de la casa donde se alojaban. El campo, estaba provisto de varios bancos y dos porterías blancas. Después de calentar, fueron a entrenar, después de ver un montón de equipos, seguramente mas fuertes que ellos, querían ponerse cuanto antes a su nivel.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Seguid así!- les dijo Endo, parando un tiro de Toramaru. Además Sakuma y Someoka se habían adoptado muy pronto al equipo y ahora estaban también practicando sus tiros.

De repente, Endo se quedo con el balón que había parado antes en las manos, embobado y inmóvil, como el hielo. No se lo podía creer, aquello, _aquello tenía que ser imposible_, pensaba atemorizado. Goenji, que no se había dado cuenta que no le estaba haciendo caso, chuto la pelota con su supertécnica. Antes de darse cuenta, el portero ya tenia el esférico en llamas impactado en su cara que lo tiro para atrás.

-¡Goenji! ¡¿Estas mal?! ¡¿Pretendes lesionar a nuestro capitán antes de nuestro primer partido?!- grito Kazemaru, bastante impresionado

-¡¿Qué dices?! Goenji no haría eso sin ningún motivo…-le defendió Someoka, aunque con cierto aire divertido, a ver la cara del portero caído

-¿Dónde están las gerentes con el botiquín?-pregunto Hiroto, mirando a ambos lados, todos habían parado los entrenamientos

-Están comprando material para el botiquín, a buena hora lo hacen…y el entrenador estará dentro de la casa…-contesto Sakuma

-¡Endo! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tachimukai arrodillándose junto al mencionado al lado de Goenji

-Lo siento capitán, te juro que no sabia que estabas mirando a otra parte, por cierto, ¿adonde mirabas?- pregunto el delantero

-Argg…-contesto Endo, aun frotándose la cara, dolorido. Después abrió los ojos- ¡Allí! ¡Mirad allí!- y señalo a un extremo del campo.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia donde señalaba el capitán. Y se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Pensaban que podría haber sido un sueño, algo que no volverían a hablar jamás.

Alexia dio unos pasos, y como si hubiera sido una orden, todos se pusieron reunidos y agrupados dispuestos a oír a Alexia

-Chicos,…os merecéis una explicación. El día en el que me fui, se fue la cosa de las manos y…bueno, lo primero, es que lo siento mucho por haberos contado esa mentira. Ahora estoy dispuesta a correr de las consecuencias de ella

Y tras terminar, hizo una reverencia. Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Fue el portero quien hablo

-Alexia…es que, nosotros, nosotros, no queríamos que lo pasaras mal aquel día, solo, solo queremos que nos expliques no solo lo que paso ese día, si no todo desde que llegaste. Y sin mentiras

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Y esta vez, sin mentiras. Lo primero, no me llamo Alexia Corner. Me llamo…bueno, creo que necesitareis testigos, esto es difícil de superar… ¡chicas! ¡Venid aquí!

Dos personas se acercaron a la vez, entrando en el campo. La primera, (ambas chicas), tenía una sudadera amarilla cerrada y con la capucha tapándole la cara. La segunda, tenía también sudadera y le tapaba la cara, aunque esta era de color azul marino.

Al llegar al lado de Alexia, ambas se quitaron la capucha y se abrieron la sudadera. Todos se las quedaron mirando. La primera, era rubia con dos mechones negros que le salían por detrás del cuello, ojos celestes, vestía de camisa blanca ajustada de mangas cortas, falda negra y sandalias negras. El pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, igual que sus mechones. Tenía un collar, pendientes y pulsera dorada y un poco de colonia que olía a fresas y la piel un poco blanca.

La segunda era de pelo completamente rosa, que le llegaba un poco más de los hombros, ojos verdes y negros, ningún accesorio, camisa rosa clara y azul degradada, pantalones vaqueros cortos y sandalias de cuero marrones, piel un poco mas morena que Alexia y ningún maquillaje.

-Chicos, estas son unas amigas mías, Estela-señalo a la primera- y Marina-y señalo a la segunda

-Ehhh, hola-saludo el portero- y, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

-Es para que me sirvan de testigos, no os asustéis, dejadme explicarlo y luego podréis hacer preguntas. Mi verdadero apellido es Goenji.

-¿Qué…?

-Imposible…

-¡Definitivamente, estoy soñando…! ¡Pellízquenme!

-Jajaja, que chicos más graciosos- río Estela, tenía una voz dulce y cantarina, como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Chicos…-dijo Alexia-se que ha resultado raro, pero es verdad lo que digo, soy la bisnieta de Goenji Shuya

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?-pregunto el delantero, aunque por fin sabia porque, al menos, la chica le resultaba un poco familiar, no porque la hubiera visto algún día, si no porque tenían la misma sangre

-Por esto- la chica se quito algo que tenia atado al cuello- toma y míralo por ti mismo- y lo puso en la palma de su mano izquierda y el otro lo cogió, no sin sentir otra vez ese cosquilleo

Todos se acercaron a el, que había cogido el colgante de plata por un borde, pero no era un colgante cualquiera, tenia un accesorio y eso era una bota de futbolista, ¡la misma de Goenji! Este saco el suyo y los comparo, pero no había ninguna duda, eran iguales. Le dio la vuelta al de la joven y vio que en la "suela" de la zapatilla, había tres nombres. _"Goenji Shuyya"_, arriba _"Syon Goenji"_ y otra vez arriba, _"Alexia Goenji"._

-Te creo, Alexia Goenji- aunque sonaba raro saliendo esas palabras de su boca, la creía. Y ahora que lo pensaba tenia un peinado un peinado parecido a su hermana, dos trenzas, flequillo y pelo castaño. Los ojos eran iguales que los suyos, negros. La chica asintió, sonriente

-Pues entonces, ya que estamos, vamos a ir revelando nombres… ¿no? El mío es Estela Midorikawa… ¡Encantada!-y concluyo con una sonrisa

-¿¡La bisnieta de Midorikawa!?- Salto Hiroto- ¿¡De verdad!?

-No, espera, ¡no te precipites!-dijo moviendo exageradamente los brazos, haciendo que pulsera y collar sonaran al moverse- ¡Soy su hija!

Estela se acerco, le cogió de las manos y tras mirarse a los ojos, le susurro algo al oído. Después, Hiroto dijo:

-Te creo, si no, no me conocerías tan bien- todos se miraron, preguntándose que le habría dicho, pero todavía quedaba la chica del pelo rosa, Marina

-Bueno, solo quedo yo- y suspiro, su voz parecía de chica responsable y a la vez, tenia un pequeño tono fiestero, la mayoría, con su aspecto y voz, sabían de quien era hija o bisnieta- yo soy Marina Tsunami, también hija

-¡Lo sabia!-grito el surfista, que al haber que todo el mundo lo miraba dijo- eh, digo, ya lo sabia- y en voz baja añadió- ¿Y con quien me caso? ¿Quién es tu madre?

-Bueno, ya que hemos terminado la presentación, ¿queréis que os enseñe mas? Alexia

-¡Si!- gritaron unos

-¡No!- gritaron otros

Estela se río, Marina se encogió de hombros y Alexia arqueo las cejas

-Entonces, ¿en que quedamos?- pregunto y el Inazuma discutió

-¡No podemos ir! ¡Nos espera un mundial con los mejores del mundo!

-¡Pero cuando se nos presentara una oportunidad de nuevo para ir a conocer nuestro futuro! ¡Ademas, todavía no sabemos contra quien vamos a luchar!

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- Marina suspiro-Bueno, vosotros lo habéis querido…-cogió aire- ¡CHICOSSSSSS!

Todo el equipo se callo. Incluso algunos pájaros volaron hacia el cielo desde los árboles asustados por el ruido

-Lo primero, ¡dejad de discutid!, lo segundo, ¿os preocupa el tiempo que perderéis con nosotras?- asintieron- ¡pues ahí una solución para eso!

-Eso es imposible, nadie puede parar el tiempo-dijo Kido cruzado de brazos y bastante seguro

Estela abrió la boca, como diciendo _"¿habéis oído lo mismo que yo?"_ y Marina pestañeando varias veces y siguió:

-Si que hay una solución, aunque solo podemos utilizar en una situación muy importante… ¿Alexia?

La mencionada saco una piedra de su bolsillo. Al brillar con el sol, vieron que era una piedra preciosa, una amatista lila. La encerró en su mano y la hizo girar ocho veces. Con cada vuelta, el aire se hacia mas pesado y mas difícil de respirar y las cosas fueron perdiendo su brillo y color. En la ultima vuelta, todas las cosas estaban paradas, quietas y de un color lila claro mezclado con gris.

-¿Decías…?-pregunto Marina

-…- Kido, a igual que los demás, observaban alrededor

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- Alexia saco su móvil y tras pulsar algunas teclas, salió una pequeña antena por la parte de arriba que se puso a dar vueltas sobre si misma y todos empezaron a caminar detrás de ella.

La antena les llevo por las calles, donde todas las personas estaban paradas, haciendo sus actividades quietas, sin moverse. Llegaron hasta un bosque y de allí, se metieron en las profundidades de el.

-Alexia, cuando esas personas encapuchadas vinieron, ¿también, también parasteis el tiempo?- pregunto Hiroto

-Por supuesto, aunque no con una piedra sino que lo hacia el chico encapuchado de la capa lila, ¿lo visteis?- el equipo asintió- no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos vieran y organizáramos otro escándalo…

-Aparte de esta dos ocasiones, ¿lo utilizaste en el partido de Corea?-la chica negó con la cabeza- entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con nosotros? Lo normal hubiera sido que hubiera venido la policía…

-Bueno, utilicé otra cosa bastante distinta- la chica sonrío- pero luego os lo explico, ya hemos llegado

Delante de ellos, en la orilla de un lago, había un círculo. Levitaba con un aura lila claro y dentro de el, habían líneas lilas oscuras y lilas claras que se iban hacia adentro dando vueltas hasta que todas se juntaban en un punto en el centro. El capitán metió una mano dentro, pero esta no salía por el otro lado, que tenia el mismo aspecto.

-¿Qué, que es?

-Es un tele transportador del tiempo (el TTT, para abreviar) es lo que suele utilizar normalmente para viajar en un tiempo a otro. Este, nos llevara al futuro de Estela y Marina. Vamos adentro. Ah, será mejor que cerréis los ojos, es mucho mejor y va más rápido

Todos cruzaron en filas, uno detrás de otro. Al pasar Toramaru, el ultimo, sintió que lo despegaban del suelo y su cuerpo se movía a través de una fuerte corriente, aunque no le hacia daño alguno ni mareaba, aquello le hacia cosquillas, iba con los ojos cerrados y a su lado oía voces, todas distintas, en susurros aunque no se entendía nada, ya que hablaban demasiado rápido. Luego, toco con suavidad el suelo y un resplandor lila detrás de el, le anuncio que el agujero se había cerrado. Abrió los ojos, emocionado. A su lado estaban sus compañeros y las chicas.

-Inazuma Japón, bienvenidos al futuro, un futuro que dentro de unos años, conoceréis. Bienvenidos a la ciudad Inazuma.

¡Hola! Lo primero, gracias por leer. Y ahora, a mis dos seguidoras ¿puedo preguntarles que significa HIEF? Lo he visto en algunas historias de Inazuma y dicen _"historia para HIEF"_ Si lo sabéis, porfa, decídmelo, si significa lo que creo que es, _"Historias Inazuma Eleven Fanfic"_ voy a necesitarlo para capítulos posteriores. Lo tercero, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ahora, en estos últimos días de pasar de cambio e hora de verano a otoño… (Que dramática…) ¡Veremos los reviews! ¡Weee!

**Chacalanime:**

¡Lo siento mucho por confundir tu nombre! Culpémosle al hambre (de chocolate, claro esta) Y la verdad, es que, al igual que tu, ahora con el colegio y otras cosas no da tiempo de nada y en verano ¡Bam! ¡Se pasa volando!

**Patri-chan SM:**

¡Hola! Bueno, gracias por tu review, de nuevo… (Aunque digas tu que no tengo que dártelas, seguiré dándolas) y además, toda historia tiene su intriga… (juajaja)


End file.
